


A day in Tamriel

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Lapis and Peridot try to find some peace





	A day in Tamriel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday jace ^^

The sun rose over the land of Tamriel drawing in the dawn for the people of its land. The light frost that settled upon the homes in the evenings starting to melt once more. A quiet silence that was all too rare these days with the civil war going on all around the land of Skyrim.

The citizens awoke smiling due to the peace still holding over the city. Despite there being no clouds it was as cold as ever in the frigid swamps around Morthal, which being late spring is starting to show hints of bare ground, greenery and the swamp being released from its frozen stasis. The lake manwhile is placid and mirror-like in the still morning air, the few boats there resting motionless on its surface.

There had been some strange new beings that had moved into the town that the people living there where not sure wither or not to trust. The pair was not of any of the known species of Tamriel, and ever since the town had issues with infiltrating vampires they had not been so welcoming to even normal strangers.

Peridot yawned as she got out of the primitive bed she had been using. After doing some adventures for nobles too lazy to send out their own troops, she had been able to buy a small house after becoming Thane of the area. Stretching herself out, the green gem looked towards the fireplace with a smile.

Standing over the fireplace was her companion; Lapis Lazuli, who was stirring the pot that sat over their fire. “You know Peridot, I have no clue why people in Skyrim like standing over the pot stirring them when they are not making anything.” Lapis said after trying this out all night. While gems could sleep they didn't need to, giving them the options of much longer term experimentation.

Peridot grinned as she walked up to Lapis with a confident stride. She picked up a few pieces of metal the two had forged into armor for the incredibly short gem and put them on, then used her ferrokinesis to float herself up and kiss Lapis on the cheeck.

Lapis couldn’t help but grin at the confidence of her short green companion. She could always take comfort in how Peridot could brighten up any day. setting down the spoon she was stirring the pot with, Lapis turned and kissed Peridot on the lips.

Peridot had no problem with this development at all, kissing Lapis back with an equal passion, the paired amulets of Mara that each wore touching as they shared in their love.

Just as the two gems finished kissing, a thunderous roar broke out outside their little slice of paradise. Peridot let out an annoyed sigh. “Even this far from those big cities there's still this much noise? Come on Lapis lets go take care of it so we can get back to ourselves.” Peridot reached up and was glad when Lapis had already taken the green gems hand into their own.

As they opened the front door, a ways away from the main city of Morthal Lapis and Peridot could see some sort of winged creature belching fire upon the town. Lapis and Peridot looked at each other neither quite sure what was going on, but after a moment of looking at each other Lapis got a huge smile and the snorting laugh Peridot found so adorable. Lapis then sprouted her water wings and held out a hand to Peridot who didn’t skip a beat and jumped into the blue gems arms.

As Lapis flew up into the sky she smiled down at the adorable green gem who was cradled in their arms. The smile and blush that spread across Lapis’s face broke her concentration for a few moments, just long enough that after a few moments Lapis felt scales brutally hit her in the face, causing the water wings to break and the pair to fall to the ground.

The town watched in horror as their strange new citizens fell from what must surly be a fatal hight due to hitting the dragon head on. The cloud of dust, now and mud from the impact seemed to confirm it as several guards went over to make absolutely sure how dead they where. What the guard saw however made them fall over backwards yelling, “What in Oblivion is that?”

All the moisture in the town, including the lake and nearby marshes was rising as Lapis Lazuli slowly stood up, giving off an air of intensity. The water joins itself together above the scary blue gem as the dragon circles around for another go round. Just as the dragon passed over the apex of the raging ball of water, two spears of shoot out from it that rip through through both of the dragons' wings, practically tearing them off.

The dragon plummets over the terrified townspeople, crash landing in the forest just behind Morthal. As the townspeople turned to watch, Lapis Lazuli began to float up again with huge water wings, carrying Peridot who looked like she was concentrating to the best of her ability, the light reflecting off her visor and preventing the citizens from seeing the green gems' eyes. As these two very strange residents of Morthal flew overhead, the rest of the city could feel a slight shaking in the ground.

Lapis was whispering in Peridot's ear, trying to encourage her on. Lapis knew that Peridots metal powers could go much further then she had ever shown before, so the blue gem wanted to help her partner realize her potential. Lapis always loved hearing Peridot brag with that beautiful voice and she knew this would be the perfect kinda thing to give the green gem a reason to do so.

With Lapis’s words of encouragement echoing through Peridots' very being, she pushed herself as further then she ever had, looking like if she was a creature of flesh and blood that a vein was about to burst. Just as the dragon was about to get up, Peridot threw down her hands while shouting incoherently.

The dragon's already confused look got even more confused after they saw iron ore veins breaking through the ground before landing on top of it pinning the ancient beast to the ground. Multiple tons of iron ore being too much for the dragon to be able to lift without its wings. One peice of the ore even fell upon its mouth meaning the dragon couldn't even breath fire or use thu'um at all.

Lapis landed and gently set Peridot down. After so much exertion, the pair look over their handwork, rather impressed with themselves. Even if this drained and exhausted state Peridot couldn’t help but get a smug grin looking the dragon over. Peridot gets herself up to her feet to hug Lapis who hugs her back quickly.

While the two gems hugged the townsfolk and guards came up the hill to look at the now subdued dragon. Whispers running throughout the townsfolk about how these two beings could do what only the Dragonborn had managed to do sense the dragons returned. Lapis and Peridot did not care to stick around however and Lapis picked Peridot back up to go back to the quiet of their own home.

As Lapis landed home carrying Peridot once more from how exhausted the green gem was, they had a pleasant surprise waiting for them. Their living pumpkin so imaginatively named Pumpkin was barking waiting for the two. Both Lapis and Peridot smiled as they landed, eager to greet Pumpkin once more.

While interacting with pumpkin, Lapis used her water powers to carry Peridot to bed on a cushion of water so the green gem could recharge her energy. Moving that much iron ore was no small feet for a gem who was still learning their powers. Lapis would be sure to make some sort of stew sinse she had seen in Skyrim that in increased the consumers' energy as well...

After a few hours of Lapis taking care of Peridot with Pumpkin sitting under her bed there was a small knock at the door. Peridot was feeling so well off after all this strange healing food that she popped right up and walked over to the door to see what all the fuss was. Upon opening the door Peridot saw a pile off food, potions, and some sort of strange gems attached to this worlds' magic.

Peridot felt a presence behind her. "You should really be in bed.” Lapis said with a teasing tone to Peridot as she picks Peridot up before noticing what’s outside.

Peridot looks up to Lapis and said, “I think the townspeople really appreciated us taking care of that noisemaker.” Gesturing to all the supplies left at their doorstep before noticing a few figures moving off in the distance through the tree line.

Lapis grinned and kissed Peridot, “This will make living here even easier, your greatness has really brought us stability.” Smiling further as she sees Peridot's face light up with the stroking of her ego. Making Peridot even more beautiful to Lapis.

The two leaned in and kissed each other once more. Enjoying the purity of this area's isolation and quiet to just be with each other. Their amulets of Mara clanking together as their love intertwined throughout each other.


End file.
